robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CrashBash
I'm sorry for the delay on archiving - I get a chance to visit this wiki once a day if I'm lucky. Sorry to hear that you're moving on. You'll be greatly missed. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:24, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :It's fine. I hate to sound rude to everyone, but regretably, circumstances and actions on the wikia itself just meant I wasn't feeling it anymore. I'll try and keep in touch through your RA2 series, though. CrashBash (talk) 05:58, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Ongoing RfA Hey Crash, I see you're online recently and we have an ongoing Request for Admin, and it needs more votes, would you be willing to place your opinion? Jimlaad43(talk) 22:05, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry for threatening you I didn't mean to sound like I was trying to get you in trouble or something I was just asking you to stop User: 73.203.14.95 Troubles I am trying to create an account but there's a problem it keeps on saying it timed out witch is getting annoyingUser: 73.203.14.95 :I'm afraid I can't help you there. I'm no expert with creating accounts, sorry. And besides, I'm barely active here anymore, so I'm not the best person to talk to about this anyway. My apologies once again. CrashBash (talk) 23:20, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Well I was just telling you I can't create the account even thoe some people want me to User: 73.203.14.95 Glitchy problems Yes, I'm experiencing glitchy problems involving the histories, every time I go to the Recent activity it goes to 21 hours yesterday where it's filled with RA2 talk page. I've also noticed two other problems. I've experienced a unusual problem that didn't happen before where if I right click on the "show me what has changed icon" to open it up on a new tab it sends me to a blank page. Secondly, I've also noticed that if I try to edit the House robot news page it shows me an old version of the page. Have you experienced other problems similar to those? On a side note what is the table on the HR 2016 news meant to represent? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:17, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, I have. As for the table, I was pondering if that could be used on the wikia itself. CrashBash (talk) 20:21, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::That be an interesting idea. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:23, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Wild Willy I noticed you removed Wild Willy's entry on the Self-inflicted immobilisation article. Would that incident therefore count as a Hazard immobilisation instead? Curious. SpaceManiac888 (talk) 19:28, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :Its drive had malfunctioned, but it had done so because of the arena spike. It's hard to tell between the two, but...I guess it might have been the HI option. CrashBash (talk) 19:39, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Edit Summaries Hi CB Please could you be a little more tactful with your edit summaries and advice to other users? I just think it can be a little intimidating to them see some of their first edits reverted or changed with a comment that they are unable to reply to. You may be annoyed by this, but please, try not to show it in your revert summaries, or talk page messages. RelicRaider (talk) 16:16, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :I do try, seriously, but I don't like feeling like my initially polite-as-I-possibly-can advice is ignored, or it feels like it is being ignored. CrashBash (talk) 17:15, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Change your active status? You've been back for some time now, and I know this is a minor thing to bug about but shouldn't you change your "permanently inactive" on your user page by now? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:19, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Apollo Hi there, I've noticed you've created a page for our robot Apollo, just to let you know there is a lot on incorrect information, some of which could pose legal issues regarding our contracts with TV production companies. I've tried to alter this, but it appears it keeps getting changed back, for now I have just been deleting the incorrect info, for obvious reason I can't add anymore information until we are able to. If you need any bits clarifying or need anymore information, then feel free to get in touch (You can email me from an address off the Robots Live website, or message through Facebook on the RL page). Many Thanks Alan Young 20:21, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :Hi. First of all, please create a seperate header for this sort of matter, since it isn't related to what Diotoir was talking about. Just a little heads-up for next time. :More importantly, the reason it was reverted was the fact that you claimed that Apollo applied for Robot Wars 2016. However, not only does this present a spoiler (which we are avoiding at all costs), but it also deletes information we know for a fact about the TV show, and here at the wikia, the aim is to have information about every robot that appeared or tried to appear in the Robot Wars TV show and anything connected to it, except for the live events. We can't make exceptions, I'm afraid. :Sorry if this is an inconvenience, but it's information we have and we strive to include it as part of an encyclopedia about Robot Wars. CrashBash (talk) 20:28, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :As you are part of the team I would say that you have full authority to change any incorrect info or info that could threaten you if need be, it's just a case of the others have any quires about it (though really they shouldn't!). I'm perfectly fine with it though. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:29, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Hi, Sorry but this is the first time I've used this before, so have no idea what I'm doing! I've tried to create an account but the confirmation email still hasn't come through. Just a few comments to your reply; I only stated we had applied, not that we had been accepted or not to appear on the show. I'm not sure what information I deleted that you 'Know' to be fact apart from some that could create any legal problems. You also state that Apollo was in the pilot, this is incorrect. If you have any questions just ask. Thanks 20:54, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :In that case, then I'm afraid that we will have to delete Apollo's article, because at the moment we are not including any robot that may be competing in the 2016 series unless we know that they have, and the only robots that currently fit that marker are those that have failed to qualify. I hope you understand this situation, and if the circumstances change, we will quite happily readd Apollo's article. If it does in fact appear on the show, we will even change the photo. As of right now, however, it'll have to be deleted. CrashBash (talk) 21:12, March 16, 2016 (UTC) GoldDigger and Goldie I see you reverted my edit about the two robots and you got there names mixed up it even has there names on the photos and here are the wiki links to prove my point so please can I change them back to normal?--Botomatic1000 (talk) 18:44, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :First of all, it's "their", not "there". Secondly, I changed them back immediately afterwards upon realising my mistake...I wasn't even trying to swap that, I was just trying to remove the part about Garm. Sorry, but this comment is pointless. Why did you wait until now to talk about it? Thirdly, you sign your name at the END of the posts, which means you put the links first, not your signature.CrashBash (talk) 19:05, April 18, 2016 (UTC) It probably worth noting how bloomin stupid I am. Sorry I cant control my stupidity.--Botomatic1000 (talk) 20:47, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Mayhem & Tag Team Articles Hi CrashBash. First of all, sorry for the muck-up created on those articles, I didn't know what the articles were going to look like until they were published. So all I can say is thank you for pointing out the mistake to me. Kind Regards. Liam Bryant (talk) 18:39, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :Actually, it would've been a quick fix. You just needed to put a underneath the last table, and then it'd be fine. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:05, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Craig's Intros If we're going to put Craig's intros at the start of each Series 2, 3 and 4 episode, I'd be happy to help, as I have them all transcribed. Hogwild94 (talk) 19:11, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :That'd be much appriciated if you'd be willing to help. CrashBash (talk) 19:21, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that. I was using the wiki as a test audience. :It's fine, but you don't need to create a new heading on my page just to reply, you can create one on the comment I left you. Also, I would advise you take note of what it says at the top of the page, namely..."This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~ four times) or the signature button" CrashBash (talk) 16:32, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Reverts Again, please don't just revert an edit just because it's in the wrong place. That seemed like a nice piece of information that was thankfully put in the right place. I'm not having a go, I just don't want any more roboteers to turn away from here. RelicRaider (talk) 14:42, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :That wasn't the only issue, though, or even the main issue. The other issue was I had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. CrashBash (talk) 14:47, August 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Someone called Ade Sandercock took a picture of Sting 2 whilst at enginuity today and put the picture on facebook, that is why they said that "Sting 2 currently resides at enginuity (Telford)". Sam (BAZINGA) 14:58, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :::To be fair to CB, it didn't make a lot of sense to someone who wasn't aware of that. Christophee (talk) 15:06, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Glitterbomb I am from team GlitterBomb We have tried changing some errors to your wiki. We do not understand why you inisit on putting the errors back in? If you need more info, please us our facebook or twitter or email to message and we can work with you on getting your wiki perfect. :Your contributions are appriciated, but the problem is, at the moment, many of us, myself included, do not understand how or why these are being considered as errors. This is why I set up this link here http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Glitterbomb so we could hopefully talk it over with you. If you could, it would be very handy for us here at the wikia if you went to this link and explained to us exactly what is wrong with what we have written, because at the moment, we are not entirely seeing it. :Also, a polite reminder that you need to sign your posts with four tildes (~ this thing) or the signature button. Your co-operation is much appriciated, and hopefully we can avoid any further of an edit war. CrashBash (talk) 11:19, August 9, 2016 (UTC) ::As Crash says, the issue we are having is that we don't understand what the incorrect information is. Crash, I have contacted Glitterbomb via Facebook in case they don't respond here. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:20, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :::All I can gather is that it has something to do with April's last name, which is something we've never had a problem with before, so obviously not sure how to handle it. It's true that a last name isn't mentioned on the website, but that doesn't answer why they also removed Rachel's last name, when hers is mentioned on the website...and if this is an error by the website, I have no way of knowing. Still, thanks TG, it's much appriciated. CrashBash (talk) 11:24, August 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::There may be an issue with it either being an incorrect surname, or they don't want the surnames released on the internet (especially given April's tender age). Unlike previous series, where the team members names were broadcast openly, we might be in an unprecedented situation. Guess we just have to wait and see what they say. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:26, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Edit summaries I feel like we're repeating history here, but once again - there's no need for snide, aggressive edit summaries. There's an awful lot of work that goes into merging two articles, and sometimes mistakes happen. No one is holding out the finished product saying "everything is done and perfect and no one should ever need to change it". You seem to take less than perfection as a personal affront, which is fine if you keep it to yourself. There's absolutely no need for comments like ''No, the merge is NOT complete, like, AT ALL. My comment is just a summary of what I've done. Yours should be too, not a personal response to mine. If you find the mistakes, just fix them and say "mistakes fixed". I know you use capitals for emphasis and don't intend to shout, but with imprudence like "like AT ALL" you can really offend people who just want to help. I'll be more careful about my mergers. But that's a lot more work than being more careful about edit summaries, which you need to work on. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:34, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :With all due respect, I feel your statement that I take "less than perfection as a personal affront" is a little hypocritical coming from you. That being said, I'll try. Although I assure you I wasn't trying to be rude, I genuinely couldn't tell what you were trying to say in the first place. If it came across as aggressive, which it evidently did, I can only apologise. CrashBash (talk) 09:42, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Reminiscing I often think back to those early days in 2009 when we were arguing about the pages to be created. Whilst I don't think your attitude or method was great, I have to say I'm glad you forced me to write the semi-finalists first. If I'd been allowed to diddle away and write about robots like Corkscrew and SMIDSY first, I'd have never done the hard yards. \ Just in case you think I never have good things to say about you. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:17, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :Of course when I joined the wiki, every competitor was already written, including ones as obscure as Rosebud, so to read that a Heat Finalist like Corkscrew was listed for deletion back on the History page was completely baffling. I somewhat understand now. Not that I think SMIDSY would've been an easy one to write, their repeated heat finals provided much more content than a one-off semi-finalist. Of course when 2016 offered my opportunity to start writing, I didn't have the same luxury of picking the heat winners, I just had to start with ones I was familiar with! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 05:19, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :To be fair, TG, your attitude/methods back then were hardly stellar either. The one plus side is that I will admit, you've matured a LOT better than I have. CrashBash (talk) 05:48, August 16, 2016 (UTC) References Hi Crash. In response to the Wiki's poor reputation for bad fact-checking, we're going to start clamping down on unsourced information. In drafting the policy, I'm coming down with examples of times the show was contradicted by real events. Are you able to help out by letting me know the source that says Terrorhurtz was disqualified in Series 7 instead of having to withdraw? Did they have a website? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:33, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :I don't understand what you mean. Have you got them mixed up? CrashBash (talk) 13:03, August 19, 2016 (UTC) ::You were the one who first told us it was a disqualification in advance. How did you know that? Basically, I'm looking for a source on that. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:50, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Then you have got them mixed up. I never said it was a disqualification. CrashBash (talk) 14:06, August 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::CB told us it was a withdrawal rather than a disqualification. I assume you're asking for the source on that and getting it mixed up. Christophee (talk) 18:39, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :It was on a very old website. I think it was called robotwarsmad or something like that. Sadly I don't remember any of the other details. CrashBash (talk) 19:53, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Here you go Congratulations. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 21:11, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Worst Robots I've been reading your top tens and was curious for which ten robots you consider the worst and why.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:07, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Undoing You need to cool it with the undoing. Undoing edits is not for when you disagree. That is a classic example of when to take something to a talk page. Three times today you undid my edits when pausing to observe would have revealed there was nothing wrong with what I'd written. The fact that you then reverted your own undo is proof that once you've actually looked at what's written, you yourself realise that it shouldn't have been undone. You also undid Toast's good faith edits to the template, using your reversion summary as a comment when once again, you should use the talk page (especially where there is an ongoing conversation about the very issue). Take your hand off the trigger and study things properly before you undo. Thanks. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:14, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :No, TG, what happened was I thought you'd deleted the perfectly valid fact statement that Terror Turtle, Velocirippa and Joker all had the same poor performance and I was trying to reinsert it back into the article. Especially given the "who wrote this nonsense?" comment that you'd left in the previous post. That was an honest mistake on my part, and trust me, I would have said "I'm an idiot" (too bad rollback doesn't allow commenting)....but really, with all due respect, did you really need to drag this up? Especially considering the fact that I had reverted them in the first place? I don't see why you're blaming me for something I didn't intentionally do. CrashBash (talk) 13:08, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ::As I said, if you'd looked, there wouldn't have been a need to delete it. The statement was removed and put in trivia where it belongs, because even if a robot is bad it doesn't need to be advertised in the opening paragraph. I do have to bring this up because like I said, you're too trigger happy with the undo feature. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:15, September 2, 2016 (UTC)